


Quiet Night In

by samagotchi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Bottoming from the Top, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consent, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Deepthroating, Domestic!Stucky, Eating out, Fingering, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Worship, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Civil War, Pre-Infinity War, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slight Dom/Sub, Steve doesn't wear underwear, Topping from the Bottom, a little fluff, a lot of porn, ass eating, chest worship, cumming, cute boyfriends, gagging, handjobs, like Steve says daddy once, lots of petnames, very slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samagotchi/pseuds/samagotchi
Summary: Steve and Bucky are adorable boyfriends who have friends over for dinner and drinks, watch TV together and frantically fuck on the sofa.





	Quiet Night In

Steve hung out the apartment window, waving to Natasha as her uber pulled away. The red haired spy came over once a week for dinner and a few glasses of wine to catch up with Steve and Bucky. The darker haired man was in the kitchen, cleaning up. He dried off the last wet plate and placed it back into the cupboard. He turned to the living room, seeing Steve plant himself down on the sofa and turn on the TV. Bucky watched as the blonde man shifted on the cushions trying to find a comfortable position to watch. They had been living together ever since Bucky had been cleared by the Wakandan doctors after months of therapy following the removal of his Hydra programming. It had been four months and every day Bucky found another side of Steve to love. Like how he could never get comfortable on the couch unless Bucky was there to lie on. 

Bucky chuckled as he left the kitchen to join his struggling boyfriend on the sofa. He sat down on the pillows, drawing his legs up to his side as Steve slid in between, resting his head on Bucky's chest. His head rising and falling with his boyfriend's breath. Bucky brought his right hand up to card through Steve's soft hair as they watched the TV. Steve had found a rerun of a run of the mill sitcom. The men talked lazily, neither paying attention to the show that they had both seen before.

They talked as the sun set, the light of the room dimming to an almost pitch blackness. Bucky manoeuvred himself to turn on the lamp on the table beside the sofa, re-illuminating the room. By this time the channel was now showing it's latest legal drama that neither Steve or Bucky were invested in. Steve looked up from Bucky's chest.

"What you thinkin' Stevie?" Bucky questioned at Steve's sudden movement. 

"Just about how glad I am to have you back." Steve offered sweetly, "The old you, y'know?" Bucky's chest swelled.

"I'm glad I have you back too, babydoll." The pet name made Steve blush, "I'm so lucky to have you Stevie."

"Can I kiss you?" Steve asked. Bucky grinned.

The blonde soldier raised himself up to Bucky's lips. They met in a chaste kiss. Steve's lips were soft, Bucky's slightly rough, A metal arm clasped the back of Steve's head, now free of it's red star, pulling him closer. Bucky's tongue slipped out his mouth to press gently against Steve's lips, asking for permission to enter. The soft open ending complied, making way for Bucky's tongue to enter. Steve's hand found itself palming at Bucky's member through his jeans, feeling the bulge fill his hand as it hardened. Bucky's own hands moved to knead at Steve's ass, pushing past the waistband of his sweats to his boyfriend's bare ass. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"Stevie? You know its common courtesy to wear underwear, right?"

"It's only in front of you." Steve replied, rolling his eyes. Bucky stared incredulously.

"...Nat _just_ left Steve!" The blonde man shrugged before resuming their kiss, taking advantage of Bucky's open mouth. He began to unzip the fly of Bucky's jeans as a recovering Bucky proceeded to pull down the waistband of Steve's sweatpants, exposing his cheeks. He moaned at the sensation of the cool air hitting his skin, moving his head to Bucky's neck. As Steve's mouth made wet kisses on the exposed skin, he reached into Bucky's underwear, wrapping his hand around the man's growing cock. Bucky swore under his breath as Steve began flicking his wrist, stroking up and down his length. He quickly stuffed his fingers into Steve's mouth coating them with his saliva, making them slick. As Steve increased the speed of his hand, Bucky brought his own down to rub at Steve's puckered hole. 

"Shit, Buck!" Steve moaned, feeling his boyfriend's long finger breach his hole. Bucky smirked as he pushed his finger further, knuckles flush with Steve's skin. Bucky inserted a second finger, barely giving his boyfriend enough time to adjust to the first. Steve cried out, still tugging on Bucky's swollen cock. 

"C'mon babydoll, you're taking it so well." Bucky growled out. He pushed Steve back onto his heels and peeled the younger man's baggy t shirt from his body. Steve repeated the action with Bucky before attaching his mouth to his boyfriend's chest. His mouth left wet stripes across the beefy pec, coming to a halt at Bucky's hard nipple. Steve mouthed at the nub, licking, sucking, biting. Bucky's metal arm held the back of Steve's head, indicating his boyfriend was appreciating Steve's mouth.

"Look at me. Look at me Stevie." He looked up through long lashes, "You want me to fuck you?" Steve moaned at Bucky's words. "I need to hear you said it babydoll. C'mon say it for me baby boy."

"I want you, Buck. Please."

"You want what, prince?" Bucky prompted.

"I want you to fill me up, please. Need to feel you inside me." 

"You need it? Well I'd better not keep my gorgeous boy waiting." Bucky's hand pulled Steve forward. He met the blonde man with an impatient kiss, all tongue and teeth and saliva. "If you really need it, why don't you show me?" He says with a grin, reclining fully on the sofa. "Show me with your mouth."

Steve smirked, lowering himself down between Bucky's outstretched legs. He opened his mouth, slapping Bucky's hard dick against his tongue. The longer haired soldier groaned as Steve pressed soft licks to the tip of his boyfriend's member. Bucky moaned his name. Steve took the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked. Both of Bucky's hands fisted Steve's hair, grabbing at the root. A string of vowels poured from the man's mouth as Steve swallowed to the base of his dick. A sharp tug of Bucky's hands caused Steve to cry out, the noise vibrating against Bucky's cock. His eye's watered as the man bucked up pushing his dick further into his throat. He gagged loudly before regaining control of his breath, remembering to use his nose in order to take Bucky deep. The blonde man pulled back up, giving himself some time to breath as he slapped the heavy cock against his cheek, looking up innocently at his boyfriend. Bucky's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Good god, you are beautiful, kitten." Steve purred back him playfully, "C'mere, baby." Steve complied as Bucky turned him around on the sofa, legs either side of Bucky's torso, ass in his face. Bucky took Steve's cheeks in his hand, kneading before spreading them to reveal his boyfriend's pink hole. Bucky took an experimental swipe forward, his tongue sliding across the exposed ring of muscle. Steve inhaled sharply. Bucky's scruff scratched against his sensitive skin, leaving marks. Bucky continued to lick stripes up, occasionally thrusting his tongue forward into Steve's loosening hole. Steve groaned as Bucky began to fuck his tongue into him. His rock hard cock hanging between his legs, pre-cum forming a pool on Bucky's stomach. The cold air hit his throbbing hole as Bucky pulled his head back, quickly replacing his tongue with two fingers. He began to scissor the two digits, opening the hole further. Steve whined, pushing his ass back, needing more. Bucky curled his fingers towards Steve's navel, finding his prostate. 

"Oh my god, Buck. Fuck." Steve cried out as the man's fingers tapped the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Can't wait, I need you now." 

"What are you waiting for?" Replied a smirking Bucky, "Ride me." Steve crawled forward, positioning his throbbing hole over Bucky's saliva slick cock. Steve closed his eyes, feeling his boyfriend's rough hands grabbing his waist. He lowered himself down, slowly taking Bucky inch by inch. Steve groaned, Bucky's swollen dick stretched his walls as he took him inside him. Bucky hummed at the sudden warmth and pressure. Steve lifted himself up, beginning to ride his boyfriend's cock. 

"Oh my fucking god, Stevie." Bucky growled, his forehead, slick with sweat, coming to rest against Steve's back. "Take it slow babydoll, you're gonna make me cum." Steve ground down onto Bucky's member in response, drawing a cry from the man before bringing himself back up and slamming back down again. 

'Oh fuck, uhhhh baby." Bucky moaned at the friction. Steve cried out as his boyfriend's hips thrust up, pushing further into him as he gripped his waist and slammed the man down onto his dick.

"Bucky, please. Fuck me harder, please." 

"You ready, babydoll?" Bucky questioned, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist from behind. He nodded. "What was that, prince?" 

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready. I need you to fuck me." 

"Fuck you? Baby, I'm gonna pound into you until you can't speak, until you can feel me inside you even when I pull out. You want that?" 

"Yes Buck, god yes." Before Steve could finish speaking, Bucky was pulling him down on top of him. He lay beneath Steve, the man's back flush against Bucky's chest, his cock still inside his boyfriend's puckered hole. He thrust up rapidly, the change in angle allowing Bucky more control and giving him access to Steve's leaking cock. The blonde man's jaw slackened, his mind unable to form words as Bucky pounded into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Bucky's metal hand grabbed at Steve's red dick. He began pumping in time with his rapid fucking. 

"Ahh Bucky, daddy" Steve cried out, half pain, half pleasure.

"You like that baby? Like when I fuck you hard?" He pulled out and slammed back in again, giving Steve no time to answer as he picked up speed, pulling all the way out and slamming back in. "Use you like a fuck toy?" Bucky growled into Steve's ear, earning a scream of his name in reply. The veins in Steve's cock pulsed in Bucky's hand as the darker man plowed into him. Steve cried out as released spurted from his cock. Ropes and ropes of cum pumped onto his pale stomach, coating his abs and chest. 

"Fuck, James!" Steve cried, a load hitting his chin. Bucky grunted, pulling all the way out of Steve as he flipped positions. Lowering Steve onto his back, Bucky placed himself between his lover's legs, fists either side of Steve's head. He plowed back into Steve, barely giving him a moment to adjust to the new angle. 

"Fuck, baby. I'm close" he moaned as his thrusts became more erratic, his rhythm falling apart and he messily fucked into the blonde man. "Fuck Stevie, where do you want it? Your face? No? Stomach?" Steve shook his head. "Can I come inside baby? Yeah? Need to hear it, kitten."

"Yes." Steve croaked, fucked out, his chest flushed bright red. It was all he could muster.

"So good for me, aren't you? So fucking good. Uhhh fuck. You ready?" He placed his metal hand back onto Steve's hyper-sensitive cock. Steve cried out, tears leaking from his eyes. Bucky jerked the swollen appendage, both their bodies pulsing. 

"C'mon baby boy, cum for daddy. One more time." His thrusts coupled with the feeling of his cold, metal hand drove Steve over the edge as he came again with a cry. His whole body pulsed as Bucky's hips jerked into his body. 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Stevie, ready?" The soldier used all his remaining energy to nod as Bucky fucked forward, crying out as he shot ropes of cum inside Steve's warm walls. His arms gave out, he collapsed on top of a heaving Steve. Skin against sweat against skin. His hand ran through Steve's blonde hair, as he gazed up into his eyes. 

"You did so well baby. Took me so well. Look so pretty, taking my dick." Bucky pulled out slowly, breathing heavy as his sensitive member passed through his boyfriend's throbbing hole and hit the cold air. He shifted his weight, laying next to Steve on the small sofa. His arms wrapped around Steve's waist, pulling his body towards his own, bringing his knees up behind Steve's soft thighs until they were both laid, locked together in foetal position. He pressed soft kisses on the shell of Steve's ear as his hand trailed up to Steve's sticky tummy. He traced lazy circles around his stomach, gathering his cum on a solitary finger before bringing it up to his own mouth. He sucked off the liquid, humming in contentment before repeating his actions, offering up the finger to Steve.

"C'mon baby open up for me. That's a good boy." He purred as Steve took his finger into his mouth, half asleep already, sucking lazily, swallowing his cum down. "Such a precious doll, just for me. Now close your eyes baby, get some rest." He pressed soft kisses into the back of Steve's neck until the man was fast asleep. He nuzzled into his boyfriend, feeling the pull of rest himself. 

"I'm glad to be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading x


End file.
